


Break The Wall

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 27X，abo反正很雷没有困难的工作，只有勇敢的打工人。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 12





	Break The Wall

“你要坐到什么时候？”XANXUS问，语气非常不耐烦。

沢田纲吉慢条斯理地切着牛排，表情从容不迫：“这么不欢迎我？”

古堡的水晶吊灯投射出幽深的光芒。偌大的餐厅里只有他们两个人，伴随着窗外呼啸而过的风和飞鸟发出的鸣叫。空气潮湿而粘稠，像一张密不透风的网，慢慢扼住呼吸。

“我得陪在你身边，XANXUS。”沢田纲吉说，他很少用这样不容拒绝的语气说话，听起来像在命令，“你不能再用抑制剂了。”

尽管他知道这句话有多么好笑——“陪”，这种字眼放在XANXUS身上太突兀也太勉强。他不能把XANXUS当作一个普通的Omega来对待。他当然也不会这样看待他。

XANXUS没有说话，但沢田纲吉能感觉到，他已经忍耐到极限了。

不说别的，就是自己这个Alpha坐在这，对XANXUS来说就是一种极大的挑衅。更何况XANXUS向来对他没有好脸色。

但他不会走，他打定主意今晚要在瓦利亚留宿。因为XANXUS的发情期近在眼前，他义不容辞地要解决掉这潜在的隐患。

除了他，也没有人敢在临近发情期的XANXUS面前如此气定神闲地晃悠。

彭格列独立暗杀部队的首领是一个Omega，这在黑手党的世界里并不算秘密。对于XANXUS来说，Omega的身份对他构不成任何威胁，他的意志力强到变态的程度，一般级别的Alpha光靠信息素是影响不了他的，更别提控制他。

可惜沢田纲吉显然不是普通级别的Alpha。

十八岁那年，沢田纲吉分化成了一个Alpha。

这件事超乎了一部分人的预料。毕竟沢田纲吉平日里为人处事温和谦卑，脾气好到有时会稍显软弱，虽然打起架来还是毫不含糊武力值顶天，但多数人都以为他会中规中矩地分化成Beta，或者小概率成为Omega。

就连沢田纲吉自己也不太确定。不过他心里还是希望自己可以分化成一个Beta，他认为这是最好的结果。只有狱寺隼人坚信沢田纲吉会分化成Alpha。

然后，十八岁生日的第二天，毫无征兆地，沢田纲吉就分化了。

信息素流窜得到处都是，沢田纲吉蜷缩在地板上，脸红得发烫，出了一身密密麻麻的汗，表情恍惚而痛苦，把沢田奈奈吓了一跳。蓝波和一平都吓得直哭，以为他要死掉了。

好在他分化的过程很顺利，时间也短，那股浓郁到要快要爆炸的信息素味道散去后，沢田纲吉彻底变成了一个Alpha。

里包恩对此非常满意。虽然以沢田纲吉的能力，是Alpha还是Beta，甚至是Omega都无所谓。但如果彭格列的十世是Alpha，那是再好不过的事了。这会让他这个家庭教师省心不少。

毕竟这个世界终究还是偏爱Alpha的。

有些人自然不这样想。他们对彭格列首领的位置虎视眈眈，恨不得沢田纲吉分化成脆弱的、无用的Omega，好轻易被信息素支配。

所以他们在沢田纲吉的酒杯里动了手脚。那是一种烈性的干扰信息素的药剂，能激发Alpha最原始的兽性。

Omega也早就安排好了，一位美丽娇小、楚楚可怜的女性Omega，任谁看了都要心生怜爱。如果再有“彭格列的首领酒后乱性强暴Omega”这种惊天动地的丑闻爆出来，那么真是一出好戏了。

虽然这种事在臭名昭著的黑手党界其实算不得丑闻，黑帮什么烧杀抢掠的事没做过，强暴轮奸更是稀松平常，但彭格列到底讲究面子和名声。

近期Omega的平权运动愈演愈烈，沢田纲吉本就岁数小，若是刚分化成Alpha就强奸Omega，多多少少会成为一个把柄、胁迫的条件，再不济，落了人口舌也是不错的——这个计划本该完美进行。

没人知道为什么最后会是沢田纲吉和XANXUS滚上床。

这下很难说是谁“强暴”的谁。

那可是XANXUS，曾经和彭格列十世旗鼓相当的厉害角色，其他人都有所忌惮。虽然是一位Omega，但绝对是最危险的Omega，比普通的Alpha还难对付。事情流出去，议论的人恐怕会被XANXUS杀得一个不剩。

还提什么“丑闻”、“把柄”，保住性命才是当务之急。没人敢把这件事放到明面上来说。

至于当事人之一的沢田纲吉，在药物副作用导致的头痛中醒来后感到十分荒谬，他昨晚……貌似和一位Omega发生了关系。

等到记忆慢慢恢复，沢田纲吉更是震惊不已，他甚至怀疑自己还在梦中。

他无论如何也想不到，第一次会是和……那位。

彭格列的守护者和瓦利亚的成员群架不知道打了多少回，沢田纲吉心力交瘁地制止这帮唯恐天下不乱的家伙以“必须要还十代目一个清白/今天就要替Boss出口恶气”为由头报私仇，分不出时间去面对XANXUS。后来这群人搞破坏的次数太多，沢田纲吉实在懒得收拾烂摊子，干脆全都冻起来一劳永逸。

然而XANXUS却没有表现出任何反常。因为他任何时候看到沢田纲吉都很不悦，维持着一贯的我行我素，不理会沢田纲吉下达的指令。

要不是沢田纲吉能闻到XANXUS身上那股属于自己的信息素味道，他都以为是自己记错了。

但这种事有一就有二。

虽然次数并不频繁，但XANXUS想要就会直接来找他。

有的时候是半夜，沢田纲吉还在熟睡，就被捞起来，半睁着眼进行亲吻和抚摸。

有的时候白天在日本的家里，沢田纲吉要很小心以防被妈妈和蓝波他们发现。

有的时候在首领办公室也搞起来。沢田纲吉坐在办公室的沙发椅上，XANXUS跨坐在他身上，毫不在意有被部下撞见的风险。沢田纲吉的西装被弄脏弄乱得不堪入目。

沢田纲吉感觉无论过去多少年，自己这个首领当得还是没什么威严，他只能任由XANXUS胡来。

他们都没有挑明这种关系。

沢田纲吉不清楚自己是否在享受这种暧昧。说暧昧倒言之太过了，明明只是普通的肉体关系。他偶尔会感到苦恼，XANXUS似乎只把他当成一件工具。

反正不会有比这更糟糕的情况了。

沢田纲吉想到他十五岁的时候，意大利总部出了一些棘手的事件，必须要他亲自处理。他匆匆飞往意大利解决掉，又匆匆飞回日本，参加升学考。

烈日下在并盛町的街头遇到XANXUS的时候，沢田纲吉还以为自己因为时差没倒过来而疲惫到产生了幻觉。XANXUS应该是在等瓦利亚的其他人，表情不是很愉快的样子。

天知道，那时候他是真的很怕XANXUS。

他做了什么呢。他颤巍巍地打了招呼，请XANXUS吃了一个冰淇淋，还是草莓味的。XANXUS皱着眉直接把冰淇淋扔了，留下他一个人对着地上化成一滩粉水的甜筒发呆。

简直蠢透了。沢田纲吉现在想起来还是会发笑。

然后他十八岁。

阴差阳错之下和XANXUS发生了关系。但没有人说他的不是。

那些流言蜚语似乎都被压下去，这件事成为了不能提及的禁忌。XANXUS出现在总部时，所有人都眼观鼻鼻观心，做好自己的本职工作。

再然后他二十一岁。

他现在就坐在瓦利亚的古堡里，态度坚定，信誓旦旦说要陪XANXUS度过发情期。

XANXUS不是他的Omega，他也不是XANXUS的Alpha。他没有资格、也没有必要说出这种话。

“我得陪在你身边”，对没有和Alpha确认伴侣关系的Omega来说，好像是一种怜悯。好像在说：没有我，你就不能度过发情期。又好像在说：Omega就是要被发情期困住，被迫臣服于天性，被Alpha随意操控意志。

而沢田纲吉知道XANXUS最讨厌的就是怜悯。

怜悯往往是成功者施舍给失败者的，XANXUS不需要，也决不允许有人施舍给自己。

XANXUS恶狠狠地把酒杯朝沢田纲吉丢过去：“滚。”

沢田纲吉轻松躲过这一击。他不在意XANXUS对他恶言相向，他习惯了这样的XANXUS，所以一点也不生气。但他今晚暂时不想打架，因为要把体力和精力留在另外的事情上。

空气里Omega的信息素味道已经渐渐浓郁了起来。哪怕并非出于本意，也散发着一种直白的勾引。沢田纲吉能感受到XANXUS的烦躁和呼之欲出的暴乱。

沢田纲吉拿餐巾仔细地擦了嘴，微笑着看向XANXUS：“去你房间？”

XANXUS还是那一句：“滚。”他撂下刀叉，站起来离开了。

沢田纲吉在椅子上坐了一会，然后慢慢踱步到XANXUS的房间里。

XANXUS当然不在。

这个地方对于沢田纲吉来说不算陌生。有几个夜晚他们在这里度过，从窗户望出去，可以看见一面宽阔的湖泊，风吹过揉皱平静的湖面，涟漪共倒映着的点点星光摇曳。

如果XANXUS今晚不在他自己的房间里睡，那要睡在哪里？会去迫害哪一位瓦利亚的成员，霸占那位倒霉蛋的房间？沢田纲吉默默想，一会儿会是斯库瓦罗来吼道“小鬼，快去管管Boss”，还是贝尔菲戈尔来抱怨“王子的房间是不能随便给别人睡的”？

纳兹跟在沢田纲吉脚边，好奇地打量着房内的陈设。

那头白毛黑纹的大空岚狮虎正惬意地趴伏在角落，看到不属于这间房间的不速之客闯入，也没有什么反应，反而闭上眼睛休息，仿佛和沢田纲吉熟识已久。

纳兹犹豫了一下，实在是贝斯塔的体积太过庞大，它都没有贝斯塔的一只脚掌大。

但它最后还是怯生生地靠过去，小声地叫了一声算是打招呼。

贝斯塔睁开一只眼，看了眼前的小家伙两秒，然后前肢一伸，把纳兹卷进了自己旺盛的毛发里。

纳兹起初挣扎了一下，发现贝斯塔没有敌意后，便放心地靠着它“呼呼”取暖。

沢田纲吉盘腿坐在地上，饶有兴致地观看着这一幕。

贝斯塔能和纳兹和睦相处有些超乎他的意料。他还以为贝斯塔会像它的主人一样，看到自己就来气，连带着迁怒于自己的匣兵器。

他想着想着又忍不住想起XANXUS。

明明以前上床都很利索，今天却一再地拒绝。XANXUS在所有事上都有一种很强的主导掌控欲，他要主动索取，要占据一切先机，而不是这种像恩赐一般的给予。

表面上看起来是沢田纲吉在放低姿态主动献身，实际上却是沢田纲吉在掌握节奏。这种体贴便显得别有所图。沢田纲吉知道XANXUS的自尊绝不能容忍这样的试探。

但是他真的不想再凌晨三四点被偷袭了。

上回XANXUS留在他锁骨上的咬痕还没褪下去，开会的时候他总觉得狱寺山本他们看他的眼神都很奇怪。沢田纲吉才后知后觉有点害臊，太不像话了。

真是难搞的Omega。沢田纲吉惆怅地叹了一口气。他感觉自己才是被抛弃的那一个。

沢田纲吉又看了一会两只小动物玩耍——在他眼里就算是贝斯塔那样的庞然大物也是小动物，怪可爱的。

忽然就见贝斯塔张开大嘴，把纳兹整个吞了进去。沢田纲吉大惊失色，还没来得及冲上去抢救，贝斯塔又把纳兹完好无损地吐了出来。

纳兹“哼唧哼唧”地开心傻笑着，沢田纲吉愣了愣，也笑了起来。

然后他被一股力量箍住了腰，往后带到床上。

他被抱走了。

早在XANXUS动手之前，沢田纲吉便已经察觉到了他的靠近。虽然XANXUS有意隐藏脚步声和气息，但沢田纲吉还是轻而易举地分辨出了他的信息素。

所以沢田纲吉被拐走的时候并不惊慌，只是觉得无奈。

真的搞不懂这个Omega。

算了，也不用搞懂，只要搞就行了。

然而对一切都毫不知情的纳兹很着急，眼看自己的主人被挟持，小狮子瞪着眼冲XANXUS“嗷呜”直叫唤，紧张惶恐地跑了两步要来救沢田纲吉。

贝斯塔动作迅速地叼住纳兹的后颈，不顾纳兹的挣扎，悠闲地把它拖走了。

“纳兹……”沢田纲吉有点担心，他不知道贝斯塔会把纳兹怎样。

XANXUS冷笑一声：“你还有空管它。”

好吧，沢田纲吉现在确实自顾不暇。他在心里默默祈祷：纳兹，你自求多福吧。

沢田纲吉释放出自己的信息素，安抚着身上的Omega——他现在正在被XANXUS压在身下，看起来像是XANXUS要干他。

这个Omega太具攻击性。沢田纲吉想，他不会喜欢这样的Omega。

在第二性别觉醒的这些年里，沢田纲吉已经逐渐明白自己喜欢什么类型的Omega：温柔、顺从、贴心、包容。

哪一样XANXUS都不符合。

但此时此刻，沢田纲吉却在同这个一点也不符合他心中完美伴侣形象的Omega做爱。

XANXUS的额发被汗水浸湿，那对赤色的眸子在黑夜中好似精美的血宝石，露出一种锐利的漂亮。三十一岁的意大利男人，浑身都充满着成熟的、慵懒的荷尔蒙。

沢田纲吉已经硬了。他的阴茎和XANXUS的抵在一起粗糙而激烈地摩擦着。

他像对待情人一样缓缓地抚摸着XANXUS的背，摸过那些裸露的伤疤，已经斑驳的、还未愈合的，其中有一些是他留下的。

他们撕咬一般地亲吻着，两具火热的躯体紧密交缠。

XANXUS扶着沢田纲吉的性器，自己坐下去。

“你慢点……”沢田纲吉轻轻喘着气。虽然做过好几次，但他仍然怕伤到XANXUS。

后面的话来不及说了。XANXUS立刻动了起来。

他根本不怕受伤，他连死都不怕。

沢田纲吉按住XANXUS的肩膀。就算他平时再怎么纵容XANXUS，但这种时候他不能继续放任XANXUS任性妄为。

于是这位彭格列年轻的教父稍微卑鄙了那么一小下，他用自己的信息素短暂地钳制住XANXUS，恶劣地往上顶了顶。Alpha粗大的阴茎挺进了深处，XANXUS眉间一动，沢田纲吉知道那是他被干爽到了。

沢田纲吉干脆坐起来，手臂环住XANXUS的腰，另一只手探到XANXUS的腿间，将他健硕有力的一条腿分开一些，然后快速抽送起来。

沢田纲吉舔舐着XANXUS肌肉饱满的胸膛，将挺立的褐色乳尖含进嘴里，下身的动作愈发猛烈，顶弄时狠狠摩擦过敏感点，又撞上内壁敏感的凸起纹路。XANXUS仰着头，喉结上下滚动，没打算压抑的喘息低沉而性感，汗水滴下来掉到沢田纲吉埋在他颈间的棕发里。

虽然他才是被上的那一个，但XANXUS从不落下风，做起爱来也凶狠无比，相较战斗有过之而无不及。

沢田纲吉只能比他还狠。

Alpha的占有欲被轻易激起，沢田纲吉处于一种极度亢奋的状态，急切地想要摧毁什么。

那是一种埋藏在心底的、有如血液一般滚烫炙热的欲望。沢田纲吉的目光盯着XANXUS浸泡在情欲中的脸，XANXUS发亮的瞳孔眼底的那抹赤色像要燃烧起来一般灼热。

两个人都湿淋淋，贴紧的肉体共享着汗珠和体液，每一下抽插都带出更多污秽的淫水。沢田纲吉咬住XANXUS耸动的喉结，抚摸他绷紧的肌肉，速度越来越快，阴茎钉入更深更温暖湿热的领域。

XANXUS的喉咙里发出一声模糊的叫喊，随着撞击的动作摇摇晃晃，没有任何防备的脖颈就送到沢田纲吉的嘴边。

那块芳香的腺体近在眼前，Omega的信息素赤裸而甘甜。沢田纲吉拿牙齿细细地磨，直到XANXUS被刺激得微微颤栗起来，他才咬破脆弱的腺体，注入自己的信息素。

他们胡乱地搞了两次，信息素、汗液、精液错乱地交织，不分彼此。空气淫靡而浓稠，蒸腾着情欲的热。

最后到底没完全标记。沢田纲吉还是懂分寸——他当然懂分寸，没人比他更懂分寸了。

他仰躺在床上，双眼放空，精疲力尽地进行着贤者时间。

XANXUS拿脚踩他：“垃圾，滚去洗澡。”

沢田纲吉用最后一丝力气困顿地腹诽：就这么受不了我在你床上多躺一会？反正等下也要走，洗不洗澡没差……回彭格列再洗好了。还有好多文件没看，公务也有一大堆要处理。啊，不想工作……不行，没有困难的工作，只有勇敢的打工人。沢田纲吉，你可以的……

然后他眨了眨眼，迟钝地反应过来了——XANXUS这意思是打算留他过夜了。

看来自己的所作所为终于打动了XANXUS，这位瓦利亚的首领难得大发慈悲，知道体恤他当免费劳动力有多么不容易了。

沢田纲吉心思活络起来，慷慨地分出半丝力气，麻利地滚去洗澡了。

洗完澡裹的是XANXUS的睡袍，沢田纲吉赤脚踩在厚厚的毛毯上，面对一柜子一看就价值不菲的藏酒和琳琅满目的酒杯，心想，彭格列拨给瓦利亚的款项就是用在这上面的吗？他这个彭格列十世都没这么奢靡的做派。

沢田纲吉又想，算了，人总有点爱好，他也不介意养着XANXUS这么点小爱好。

后半夜沢田纲吉被奇怪的触感弄醒。

毛茸茸的，像动物的肢体……先薅了把他的头发，又揉摸他的脸，最后挤压着他的胸膛……

沢田纲吉半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊地说：“纳兹，别闹……”

……不对。纳兹怎么这么大只？

沢田纲吉艰难地睁开眼，发现自己被一片巨大的阴影笼罩，狮虎兽正低着头用漆黑的双眸专注地看他，脚掌覆盖在他的胸口。

沢田纲吉第一个念头是他居然没被压死。

“……贝斯塔？”沢田纲吉困惑地摸了摸贝斯塔的头，转头想问问XANXUS这是怎么一回事，莫不是他让匣兵器挨饿受冻，贝斯塔这才半夜来骚扰自己。

枕边空空荡荡。XANXUS没躺在他身旁。

沢田纲吉披上衣服下床，不远处XANXUS抱着纳兹站在窗前，在看那片湖泊。

他全身上下未着寸缕，裸体沐浴在皎洁的月光中，周身还萦绕着性事过后懒散放松的信息素味道，肌肉结实健壮，身材比例完美，非常男性也非常美的一具强健躯体。

纳兹耷拉着眉毛，怏怏不乐地被迫陪这位瓦利亚的暴君赏湖。小狮子满脸都写着“弱小可怜又无助”和“既不敢怒也不敢言”，见沢田纲吉起来了，立刻扭头眼巴巴地看着他，努力传递着“快来救我”的信号。

沢田纲吉没忍住笑了。

他走过去，把纳兹从XANXUS怀中解救出来，问道：“怎么不睡觉？”

XANXUS刚在他的帮助下平安且舒适地度过发情期，因而也愿意跟他好好说话：“这小玩意儿闹得我睡不着。”

纳兹睁大了眼睛，愤怒地挥舞着前肢，表达自己的抗议。XANXUS轻飘飘看了它一眼，纳兹又立即低下头低声“嗷呜”叫着，委屈极了。

这情况不用猜就是XANXUS“绑架”的纳兹。不过沢田纲吉倒也没戳穿，虽然他不知道XANXUS大半夜不睡觉抓自己的小狮子来看湖是为什么，但有些事不用搞得太明白。

贝斯塔迈着闲适的步伐悠哉地晃了过来，沢田纲吉弯腰把纳兹放到它的背上，两只小动物很快又玩成一团。

沢田纲吉和XANXUS并肩，静静地看静静的湖。

过了一会，他笑了起来：“既然睡不着，那要不要一起喝点酒？”

XANXUS开了一瓶酒，沢田纲吉倒上酒拿着酒杯席地而坐。

他背靠着墙，墙上嵌着一面窗户，窗户把天空切割出一块来。天空上零散的星点缀，一轮弯月挂在夜幕上，夜风徐徐吹着。XANXUS贴着窗，手里也拿着酒杯，仍然看湖。

沢田纲吉边慢慢喝酒边说话。

说不理想的成绩，说学校讨厌的老师，说热闹好玩的社团活动和给自己递情书的女孩。好像和一个普通学生没有差别。说到好笑的地方时脸上露出沉醉的漂亮神色，语气也变得软绵绵。

XANXUS蹲下来，捏着他的脸：“醉了？”

沢田纲吉没有说话，他凑过来，轻轻地吻住了XANXUS。

Fin.


End file.
